Glitches in Ape Escape games
This is a list of glitches in Ape Escape games, this page has been added for notability, intellect and reference and for the wellbeing of your game and/or console you should not try much, if not any of the glitches in the case that they could break your Ape Escape ''game and PlayStation console. Ape Escape *The infamous "Slingback Shooter Glitch" or "Moonsling" is a game-breaking glitch that can cause the player to moonjump, to do this, you must have the Slingshot equipped. When jumping, pull the R3 button back with every press you make of the R1 or R2 button, doing this correctly will cause Spike to moonjump, despite other glitches, this one is '''definitely safe to use'. **The use of this glitch has had players find secret areas in the game and even a strange unused texture that was never used in an actual level. **In terms of Beta areas, players have notably gone over the fence in the TV Tower stage to the street with the cars driving past, surprisingly, being hit by a car will automatically kill Spike. *A YouTuber playing Ape Escape to find glitches booted his game to find that all of the Japanese text and logos had loaded instead of the US ones, this could be proof that the US version was simply built alongside the Japanese data and did not edit any of it. *A damaged Ape Escape disc can cause the soundtrack to change drastically and even be replaced with a long tone noise. **This can also cause cutscenes to be replaced with an image of TV static. *As Ape Escape is a very delicate game, the textures and soundtrack midis can easily be misplaced or altered, playing a corrupted Ape Escapegame can showcase this. *Some versions of Ape Escape will crash when playing certain cutscenes, interestingly, sometimes this will play the pre-menu intro theme as it freezes. *By spinning your hoop you gain speed. Jumping and canceling your spin at the same time allows for you to jump farther than you normally would. this causes for getting on op of certain items faster than double jumping and jump over farther gaps. this can also be chained into an infinite jump by switching to the slingshot. *When you pull back the slingshot, before the crossfire shows up the game thinks you are standing on the ground. by pulling back the sling shot and jumping at the same time causes the game to give you an extra jump. By chaining this glitch you can infinite jump and go Out Of Bounds in numerous places. This can cause sequence breaking and numerous effects. *When falling from tall heights if you swing and hold your net or sword until you hit the ground causes the game to not give you any fall damage. *By catching a monkey at the same time it enters a vehicle(tank, mech, UFO ect.) you can catch the monkey and still have the vehicle show up, by going into a loading zone and coming back out it causes for a monkey duplication. Ape Escape 2 *In Ape Escape 2 and 3 there is a glitch called boost jumping(different from the AE1 boost jumping). To do this jump, then double jump and swing the net, then switch out to a different item to cancel the swinging animation and gain a bit of height. With a bit of timing you should be able to grab ledges that you normally werent suppose to without the skyflyer. *Boost Jumping can be exploited even more by Boost Flying, switching to the sky flyer and flying right after you boost jump. With a bit of timing you should get full ground flying height off of a boost jump, this causes for exploiting levels, going into loading zones by the exit, and skiping certain areas. * This game as well as the first game has an infinite height glitch involving the Slingback Shooter, this glitch is called skywalking. You can gain height by double jumping and using the Slingback Shooter, then crouching and zooming out. This will propel you in the air as long as you stay crouched. This glitch is really hard to pull off and takes much needed practice, unlike the glitch in the first game. Here's a reference video of the glitch to help people out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G48KWYW1Foc Ape Escape 3 *Just like in Ape Escape 2, there is Boost Jumping and Boost Flying. Jump, then double jump and swing the net, then switch out to a different item to cancel the swinging animation and gain a bit of height. With a bit of timing you should be able to grab ledges that you normally werent suppose to without the skyflyer. *Boost Jumping can be exploited even more by switching to the sky flyer and flying right after you boost jump. with a bit of timing you should gain a bit of height off of a boost jump, this causes for exploiting levels, going into areas backwards, and skiping certain areas. * Why not continue the trend. There's also a glitch in this game to fly around in the air. With the kungfu fighter morph, you need to punch your way to a ledge until you stop moving, then quickly jump and combo at the same time, then repeat. This trick is much harder to do then the other height glitches. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXHsdWlB_WI Category:Gameplay